Audience Transcript
Theme Song One, two, three, four! ♪In the end of times, it’ll be just you and me♪ ♪W’re all alone, waiting for one more show♪ ♪Just me and the band, sitting here♪ ♪Playing through the radioactive sand♪ ♪So take our hands, it’ll be alright♪ ♪Let’s melt away tonight♪ ♪It’s the end of days, no one’s going anywhere♪ ♪And that’s okay (that’s okay)♪ ♪Take our hands, let’s melt away♪ ♪In the audience♪ ♪The Audience…♪ ♪The Au-die-nce…♪ {Party Pooper} music Litho: Hello? Is anybody out there? Of course not. I’m all alone. I’m always alone. Where is everyone? This place is so empty. breath sound Ah! Hello?! I’m injured! Please, anyone! Barks "goes to Litho but is shocked by his collar" "eyes change symbols looking at Litho" beating rate increases "gets scared" glitching screech All: N-Now Litho, I’m only doing this for your own good. You’ll thank me later. This’ll fix you right up! "is cursed" music "turns into stone" "wakes up Litho" Litho: Wu-ah! Oh. Rags, it’s just you. Rags: Wake up sleeping beauty! Have you seen Mingu? Get up! Litho: No. I haven’t. Yawn Did you try looking in the bamboo forest? Rags: He’s not there. Litho: Maybe he’s messing with King Oxy. Go check the Quasar Kingdom. Rags: ‘Kay! Litho: How should I know where the undead weirdo is? muttering Mingu? What are you doing here? Rags is looking for you. Mingu:'' in Korean'' Litho: Um… Writer: Litho! Thank God I found you! There’s something wrong with X! X: Oh come on, Writer, don’t you wanna join the parade? Ha-ha! Litho: Ah! What happened to him? Writer: I’m not sure. But he destroyed my home! My island is completely flooded. Litho: Why are you coming to me about it? Why not just go to the king? Writer: Oxy? I don’t he’d be much help… Oxy: Hello all my friends! Wanna hear a song about my life? Litho: Uh.. Oxy: Okay! Here we go! playing Ahem… ♪Balloons and birds, galaxies and quasars♪ ♪Really, nothing’s changed♪ ♪Things are beating, people retreating♪ ♪In the Middle-Grounds♪ Oof! Litho: Uh…but, what can I do? Writer: I figured you’re the sanest person here. Oh, hey Mingu! Mingu: in Korean Writer: What? How would Litho do that. Mingu: Humph. Litho: Me? Wait, what did I do? Mingu: Korean Writer: He thinks you destroyed his home with your gems. Litho: What?! That’s not true! Mingu: growling Writer: Hold on Mingu. Something happened to my home too, there must be an explanation for this. X: Why won’t you come to the party, Mingu? It’ll be lots of fun! There’s even a piñata! Mingu: [Speaking Korean] Writer: Great idea, Mingu! We can go to the portal opening and see what’s what. sounds Litho: Reckon it’s a new character? Writer: Could be. Maybe another Darkky? continues crash Showtime: glitching voice Hi! Hey Th-There. Hello! (Hi, Hello) A-a-a-h! There he i-is-s! I’ve been looking for y-you everywhere-e. Writer: You must be the new character. Showtime: O-oh! Hello-o. That’s right, and you must be Writer-er-er. It’s a pleasure! Writer: Oh, it won’t work. I-I’m a ghost. Showtime: Nonsense-e! Just wa-a-atch. sounds Writer: gasp that’s impossible! Showtime: N-nothing’s impossible! (hey) Hey-ey-ey! You wanna join the pa-a-arade? Litho: Parade? Do you mean that thing that X was going on about? Showtime: W-why yes! I don’t mean to brag-rag, but I do throw some pretty e-epic parties. There’s g-going to be a lot of people there. thunder A-ah! And it looks like out last guest is on his w-way! speaking Korean Showtime: T-that’s a good question. I-I’m showtime-me. I’m the greatest, Han-Handsomest-st, most f-fun Darkky there is-s. W-well, I am nearly all of them combined-ed. Mingu: Korean A-a-aww! You must be mistaken-en. I k-know how to show a good time-time. In fact, W-why don’t you join my parade? I guarantee-ee you’ll enjoy yourself! Litho: Thanks, but… Writer: Sure! Litho: Writer! Showtime: See! E-even he wants to co-to come. W-what about you M-Mingu? W-what about you? Care to j-join? Litho: What’s going on? Writer? Mingu? What happened to their eyes?! Showtime: H-Hmm? Litho: Gah! Showtime: Why. Is. This. Not. Working? Litho: Wa-ah! Showtime: W-Why is this not w-working? Litho: What are you trying to do? This won’t make me wanna join your…parade!? Showtime: T-that’s…odd. forced laughter T-there’s something ab-bout you that r-really…Infuriates-ates me-e. ♪there’s nothing left/ Showtime’s song♪ Showtime: ♪Now tell me, what makes you angry?♪ ♪What makes you mad?♪ Litho: ♪What makes you think everyone here is glad?♪ ♪Show, why are you destroying all of their homes?♪ Showtime: ♪Well, you’re the hero, I’m the villain.♪ ♪Oh, Litho, why can’t I get in?♪ ♪There is no show without an audience!♪ Fine! ♪Now there’s nothing left…Right, left, right, left…right?♪ Laughter Litho: Ah! Stop it! sounds Litho: Huh? Toony: squeaks Litho: Another Darkky? Showtime: W-we’ll be waiting for you, L-Litho. Litho: We have to get them back, uh, new…Darkky…thing. Uh…what’s your name? Toony: beeps Litho: Bless you. Toony: whistle of anger Litho: Do you know where he might go? I don’t wanna find out what that parade is all about on my own. And I figure that all the Darkkys can just…like… track each other, right? Toony: beeps Litho: Okay, let’s go. howling Litho: Are you this is the r-right way? My paws are f-freezing! Alright. Wait, I hear something! Parti: This is the best party I’ve ever gone to! Wait… Showtime: A-aww, it’s w-wonderful to see you L-Litho! And y-you too, Toony! W-welcome to the pa-parade! Litho: I’m not joining your lame parade! I came here to get them back! Showtime: sigh W-what a shame. They were r-really having such-h a b-blast. And we were just about to s-start the finale. Writer: Please, Litho? Don’t make us go! Litho: No! I’m freezing to death out here. And you all will catch your death too if you stay out here. Oddy: Is he going to ruin the party…? in the background Litho: Fine. Finish the parade. But it better be quick. Showtime: The f-finale is always-s the quickest. tune Showtime: N-Now! Ladies and Gentlemen-n! It’s…''Showtime''! All: Oh, excuse me. Litho: Wait…Wait, Wait! Where are they going?! music Litho: Showtime! Make them stop! All the Darkkys are insane!! Showtime: But it’s getting to the good part! Just you wait! music continues falling sound music/ Rain sounds Showtime: Ugh…my head… Oh, h-hello. Hi-i! I-it’s okay, I w-won’t hurt you. I-I understand why you di-did that back there-re. It must’ve been a tough d-decision. Toony: door slamming Showtime: You h-have great potential, yo-you know. Toony: slide Showtime: It’s tr-true! Ever since the Darkkys were de-declared wanted, It’s been harder to live-ve. Thankfully for Darkkys like y-you and me, th-though, we don’t have to worry about-t t-that. W-we have power. Y’know, you and I would make a great team. You wouldn’t be lonely anymore-re. How ‘b-bout it? W-wanna make a d-deal? Y-you still seem unsure-re. How about-t I add something you’ve wanted more than a-anything. Like…a voice. Toony: Shattering Showtime: That’s r-right, I can do that and s-so much more. Just s-sign here. And you’ll become my as-s-ssociate for the rest of your l-life and I’ll grant you a-all the freedom to do w-whatever you want. And…you will have a genuine voice. clap Scribbling music fades music plays Category:Audience Category:Transcript